OS Saving Me
by romycullen
Summary: Edward regresa a Forks tras terminar su carrera de medicina. Lo que jamás se imagino fue quien sería su primer paciente a la que debería salvarle la vida. / E&B Todos humanos.


**Saving me**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos. Las descripciones y la trama son mías.  
><strong>

**Gracias a Guadi por recordarme editar esto, cuando subí el OS aún no entendía como utilizar FF.**

* * *

><p>No podía creer que ya hacía una semana que había regresado a Forks y mucho menos podía creer quien había sido su primer paciente. Mientras su padre le hacía una recorrida innecesaria por el hospital, ya que según el habían cambiado un par de cosas desde la última vez que Edward había estado allí, había ingresado una paciente al borde de la muerte tras un intento de suicidio con pastillas. Edward no había llegado a escuchar su nombre pero había seguido a su padre quien corría desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se preguntó quién demonios sería para que su padre, poseedor de una calma admirable a la hora de hacer su trabajo, se quebrara de aquella manera. La respuesta quedó a su vista en cuanto ingresó en el lugar donde estaban atendiendo a la chica. Era Bella, quien a pesar de haber sido sometida a un lavaje de estómago se convulsionaba violentamente sobre la camilla. Ella no, se había dicho en cuanto la vio de esa manera y su mundo casi se termina al sentir como el monitor que marcaba sus latidos emitía un sonoro pitido indicando que su corazón se había detenido. Ella ya no se movía, ya no respiraba. Viendo que padre estaba paralizado en su lugar Edward decidió tomar las riendas de la situación, no iba a dejar que ella muriera. Tras el quinto choque eléctrico sobre el pecho de Bella, el corazón de esta volvió a latir.<p>

Ahora se encontraba sentado en el sillón al lado de la cama de Bella. Ella seguía en coma, aunque presentaba mejoras. Habían podido desentubarla y ahora en vez de un tubo ingresando en su garganta tenía colocado unos tubitos con oxígeno en sus fosas nasales. Carlisle le había informado el por qué Bella había hecho eso. No habían querido contarle como había sido la muerte de los padres de Bella exactamente un mes atrás de su intento de suicidio ya que sabían que el abandonaría la universidad cuando solo le quedaba un examen por rendir para estar a su lado. No era novedad para nadie en la familia que el sentía cosas por ella pero que nunca había dicho nada por llevarle diez años, mientras él era un médico recién graduado de veintisiete años ella era una estudiante de instituto de diecisiete. Bella le había pedido a su madre que le confesara a su padre que estaba engañándolo, lo que no se había dado cuenta era que en ese instante Charlie había ingresado a la cocina aún con su ropa de servicio. Este había quitado su arma del cinturón y le había disparado cinco tiros en el pecho a su esposa para luego darse él uno en la cabeza. Todo había ocurrido delante de los ojos de la chica y desde ese día se creía responsable de la muerte de ambos. Pero algo sacó de sus cavilaciones a Edward, delante de él Bella fruncía el seño y comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Pudo observar como ella miraba con horror la habitación y luego posaba sus ojos sobre el monitor que marcaba sus latidos, los cuales se hacían cada vez más rápidos.

-Bella cálmate, por favor. No quiero tener que inyectarte ningún calmante- le ordenó Edward poniendo su mano sobre el brazo izquierdo de Bella.

-Edward? –preguntó ésta en una voz apenas audible mirándolo con sorpresa para luego largase a llorar.

-No no, shh no llores pequeña – intentó calmarla Edward mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba suavemente. Sentía que si hacía la menor fuerza sobre su pequeño cuerpo este se rompería.

-Por qué me dejaron vivir? Por qué? –preguntaba Bella entre llanto. Y luego para sorpresa de Edward se calmó y dijo en voz baja- Aunque tal vez me lo merezca. Muerta no cargaría el dolor de la muerte de mis padres, en cambio así sufriré hasta el día en que me muera por ser la culpable.

- No vuelvas a decir eso, me escuchaste? – le espetó Edward tomándola fuertemente por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos. Vio el miedo reflejado en ellos y se sintió fatal- Lo siento, no pretendía lastimarte. Pero se como fueron las cosas y tú NO eres la responsable, me oíste?

- Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras nuevas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Edward colocó su frente sobre la de ella y si poderse contener la besó. Si bien quería esperar a que ella cumpliera los dieciocho años, el haber estado a punto de perderla había sido demasiado.

- Te amo. Te he amado desde que cumpliste trece años – declaró Edward mirándola a los ojos intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía. Esperaba no sonar como un maldito pedófilo.

- No eres ningún pedófilo – Negó Bella mientras se reía. Acaso él lo había dicho en voz alta?- Me gustas desde el kindergarten Cullen, aprendí a escribir tu nombre antes que el mío, recuerdas?

Edward río ante aquel recuerdo. Era cierto, la primer palabra que Bella había aprendido a escribir había sido Edward. Le había pedido que escribiese su nombre en uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo y luego había aparecido con hojas llenas de este.

**Un año después.**

Edward se encontraba sentado junto a sus padres, su hermano Emmet y su esposa Rosalie y Jasper, hermano de Rosalie y novio de su pequeña hermana Alice. Hoy era la graduación de ésta así como la de Bella, ya que ambas no solo tenían la misma edad sino que también eran mejores amigas desde que eran bebes. Edward desabotonó un poco más su camisa, hacía calor en aquel auditorio. Se había puesto una remera de mangas cortas azul marino con una camisa también de mangas cortas color celeste claro, la cual ahora se encontraba tan solo abotonada hasta la mitad. En la parte inferior se había puesto un pantalón negro y a diferencia de su hermano, su padre y Jasper el usaba zapatillas negras en vez de zapatos. No era el típico médico, después de todo no conocía a ningún otro que tocase una guitarra en una banda. Alice fue de los primeros en subir a recibir su diploma y sonrió ampliamente cuando Emmet gritó desde su asiento que los duendes también se graduaban, siendo éste golpeado en las costillas por una muy embarazada Rosalie. Tiempo después fue el turno de Bella en subir a recibir su diploma, como no ella tropezó con su túnica y cayó encima del director quien la sujeto rápidamente. Se sintieron las risas por todo el auditorio mientras el rostro de Bella tomaba un hermoso sonrojo. Todos conocían el hecho de que ella era realmente torpe. Emmet volvió a gritar diciendo que aquella era su hermanita aunque esta vez fue cortado por la emoción y termino llorando mientras Rosalie lo obligaba a sentarse. Emmet siempre había tenido cierta predilección por Bella, incluso por encima de Alice, él decía que Bella era demasiado frágil para afrontar el mundo sola. Aunque ahora Edward no sabía si estaba de acuerdo con aquello, en el año que había pasado desde que Bella había abierto los ojos había hecho un progreso increíble. Tanto su terapista como su psiquiatra habían declarado que ella ya podía manejarse por su cuenta, cosa que en los cinco primeros meses había sido imposible debido a sus cinco intentos de suicidio cada uno en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, aunque ninguno había sido de gran gravedad ya que Edward se había convertido en su sombra y siempre la encontraba a tiempo. Si bien se había enojado increíblemente con Bella la primera vez que intentó quitarse la vida tras ser dada de alta, la terapista de ella le había indicado que aún era demasiado pronto para que superase lo de sus padres y que lo primero que había pedido al despertar era verlo a él para pedirle perdón. Tiempo después Edward comprendió que si bien su primer intento de suicidio había sido meticulosamente planeado, el resto tan solo habían sido impulsos para calmar el dolor que sentía.

Salió con su familia al hall de entrada y levantó la vista al escuchar a su madre llamar a Bella. Ella se veía tan feliz, tanto o más de lo que estaba antes de la muerte de sus padres. Luego de que todos la abrazaron a ella y a Alice, y tras desprenderse de ésta no dudo en acercarse a su novia. Le encantaba no tener que esconderse en público, cosa que habían tenido que hacer hasta que ella cumplió la mayoría de edad, aunque aún muchas de las señoras mayores del pueblo lo miraban con reprobación. Tras darle un beso un poco subido de tono y felicitarla se dirigieron con el resto a cenar, aunque cada pareja iba en un coche diferente. La cena les resultó terriblemente corta a ambos, ya que sabían que les esperaba aquella noche. Edward no podía con sus nervios al saber que por primera vez haría el amor con ella y si era sincero aquella era la primera vez que haría el amor ya que siempre había tenido sexo carente de todo sentimiento. Bella por su lado temblaba como una hoja al saber que haría el amor por primera vez. Todos sus miedos desaparecieron en cuanto se miraron a los ojos sobre la cama del hotel donde habían cenado. Ella se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Edward, y él sin que ella lo supiera hizo lo mismo. Tras tener la mejor experiencia de sus vidas Edward saco el pequeño cofrecito que había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo abrió delante de una muy sorprendida Bella dejando ver el anillo de compromiso que había comprado.

-Isabella, me harías el honor de aceptarme como esposo? Ya te pertenezco por completo, no solo físicamente y sinceramente jamás podría vivir sin ti. Tu eres mi vida- declaró Edward mientras observaba como los ojos de Bella se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Si, por dios Edward. Si- aceptó ella besándolo con todo el amor que tenía mientras Edward le colocaba el anillo y ella agradecía que le hubiese salvado la vida.

Y esa noche fue la primera de las que habría en una vida juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Joder que OS tan corto! Gracias por leerlo igual!<strong>


End file.
